1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aquatic toys and more particularly concerns a variably buoyant floatation device having target means which, when filled with water, actuates valve means causing loss of buoyancy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous floating target devices have been disclosed in the prior art. Various toys have been employed to provide amusement in bathtubs and swimming pools, etc.. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,894 to Fabricant discloses a floating target having a variety of novelty "shooting gallery" type targets combined with a manually operated water projecting pump means. This device rewards the shooter with a display of spinning novelties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,090 to Semmens discloses a floating buoy target means having a tethered weight means adapted to maintain the position of the floating member. An elongate central post is provided upon which a variety of goals, hoops, or other target means may be impaled to provide amusement derived from a number of different games. Both of the aforesaid inventions are adapted to function primarily as target means capable of providing buoyant forces to float only the targets themselves.
Other target means have been disclosed which have provision for storing accumulated water, thereby diminishing buoyancy as a stream or repeated pulses of water are accumulated within. An example of this simple sinking toy boat device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,716 to Schwartz. This invention provides a funnel shaped target means through which water may enter an interior chamber and thereby sink the boat. Yet another type of sinking boat target is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,159 to Springfors. This boat utilizes a buoyant elongate vertically disposed plug to seal an aperture in the bottom of its hull. As accumulated water fills the vessel, the plug is floated upwardly, causing the boat to fill and sink. Although such toys have been adapted to provide a sinking target means, such devices are adapted to provide only self-floatation.
Many recreational floatation devices have been disclosed capable of providing sufficient buoyancy and structure to support a person above the surface or partially submerged. It has been commonplace for decades, for example, to utilize an automotive inner tube to provide floatation for an individual "seated" in the center Many games have been devised by creative persons which have provided immeasurable amusement to "tubing" participants. Although inflated tubes provide sufficient buoyancy to float an individual, when deflated no buoyancy is provided. It would therefore be impractical and unsafe to utilize an inner tube alone having deflating means to serve as a sinking target platform and personal buoyancy device.
By U.S. Coast Guard regulation, all small power boats currently under manufacture must provide positive buoyancy while "swamped" with water. Therefore, small boats may be partially sunk while maintaining positive floatation due to the inclusion of closed cell, low density materials. However, small boats are impractical for use in swimming pools and are not easily refloated after swamping. Furthermore, the expense involved in manufacturing prohibits widespread use in sinking boat games.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a personal buoyancy device for use in naval warfare games which promote physical fitness, naval strategy, and amusement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a buoyancy device of the aforesaid nature having water accumulating target means capable of diminishing the buoyancy of said device as water is accumulated therein.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a buoyancy device of the aforesaid nature having means to provide positive buoyant force to an individual while partially sunk.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a buoyancy device of the aforesaid nature having means for easily distinguishing a fully floated condition from a swamped condition.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a buoyancy device of the aforesaid nature which is simple to operate and capable of being easily floated through many float/sink cycles.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide a buoyancy device of the aforesaid nature which is simple in structure, durable, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.